Saving The World
by Nisroc Chico
Summary: Obito lives in the streets of Konoha, not caring how corruption is slowly tearing the nation apart. Out of whim, he saves three orphans, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, who won't leave his side now. The kids, having enough how the world is dying, decide to turn Obito into the hero that the world needs, the masked man hero, Tobi! Alternate Universe. (Remake)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Pre-Note:**

So this is the remake of Saving the World. I hope everyone, returning and new, enjoy this remake. Remember, this story will contain humor, but it will also take in a serious turn at times.

The world is a mix of the canon world of Naruto and cities in the United States : O, but at the same time I kind of twisted it a bit more to fit the story's plot. I posted up a drawing (it looks bad x.x) on how the world looks like in my deviantart (you can find the link to my deviantart in my profile).

There will be Akatsuki characters taking part of this story later too. So keep your eyes open for them :3

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So it seems the elders wish to give the Hokage position to Tsunade..." A man named Danzo said in a deep, serious tone. His hair was a messy black, with many wrinkles signifying his old age. His right eye had a black eye patch, and an x-shaped scar was on his chin. His right arm was bandaged up, hanging by a black cloth that was tied around his neck. He wore a black suit with a police badge with the words 'Chief of Police' engraved on it, pinned on his chest. A cane was leaning beside his desk as he eyed the two men that stood on the other side of his desk. Both men had black military uniforms, hoods were attached to their jackets, and wore masks that had the depiction of a cat.

"Is she taking the offer?" the taller of the two asked calmly.

"She doesn't seem interested," the other man answered before looking at their chief. "Is it true that the elders would offer you the spot if she refuses?"

"Correct," the older man leaned forward, his hands together. "But... these past few days have made Tsunade think twice on refusing on their request..."

"That woman does not have the capacity to rule over one of the great cities of this nation," the shortest criticized.

"What are you going to do if she accepts?" the taller one watched Danzo get off of his seat and walk over to the glass windows that had a clear view of the city. The lights illuminated the scenery, keeping it awake even when it was dark. There were large statues, each forty feet tall, of four men standing next to one another, in a huge park that was in the center of the city.

"If she does take in the offer, then...I'll take drastic measures to get rid of her. All five cities are dying out, and the only way to get rid of the problems will be under my rule," he turned to his men, his eye narrowing in a serious manner. "And anyone who dares to get in my way will be eliminated."

* * *

"Yay! We're finally done!" a boy with blond spikey hair cheered as he and two other kids around his age ran down the streets of Konoha. Each of them carried a bucket that had cleaning supplies. They ran into an alleyway and all three pulled out a bag that was filled with the countless change they managed to get throughout their day. "Let's get some ramen at the stand!" the boy grinned. He wore a white shirt with a certain symbol and wore orange pants.

"Naruto...we don't have enough money for that," the girl said placing a hand on her hip. She had pink long hair and a bigger forehead compared to others. She wore a pink outfit with shorts and a shirt.

"Yes we do," Naruto argued as he sat down on the ground and began to count his change.

"Not enough to feed you," the other boy said with a frown. His hair was black, and he wore white shorts and a dark blue top. "And besides, we went there yesterday."

"But it's so good..."

"And expensive," Sakura said and smiled as an idea popped into her head. "How bout we buy some ice cream instead?"

Naruto's head shot up immediately and even Sasuke didn't seem to mind so much.

"But it has to be one of those cheap gallons at the store," he said.

"Let's do it!" Naruto jumped to his feet. All three of them poured their change into one big blue bag before running to their new destination.

* * *

Peace... such thing was never going to exist in reality. One could only dream of it...

The streets of Konoha were nothing but corrupted. Juveniles smoked and drank until they passed out while the rest of humanity fought against one another to survive. Even in the better districts in the city, people manipulated other individuals in a cruel manner. Humans were selfish and only cared for their own survival. There was no democracy... no more control over the people... Then again, that is what Obito, who walked in the dark alleyways of the city, believed..

He remembered, a long time ago, Konoha was the greatest city one could live in. It was a city where the possibilities were endless. Kids were able to play outside without parents worrying and the youth had real dreams... but of course, that didn't last long. Nothing good could ever last as long as humans had their own selfish desires. The rich became richer and the poor became poorer. Kids were now in the streets, orphaned, and the old forgotten.

Obito was a man with a horrible scar on the left side of his face. His hair was short and black, and he had worn out clothes that he had worn for many years. His past was one he tried to forget and now he only lived to observe. He saw how girls and boys alike were stripped of their pride, and how people lost their lives in the most gruesome ways possible. It was, in a way, a reality check for him.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a scream nearby. He looked around, huge walls of two buildings stood on either side of him.

"Let her go!" the voice definitely belonged to a young boy.

"Please, don't do this!" this time it sounded like a girl, pleading to what Obito imagined to be some people taking advantage of children.

He stayed in place for a moment before walking in the direction that the screams came from. He turned a corner that directed him to another alleyway and kept him in the shadows. He saw a big man throw a young boy against the wall, while two other kids backed away. Obito guessed all three were around the same age, maybe ten years old?

"Don't you dare hurt Sasuke!" the girl yelled with tears daring to escape.

Sasuke shakily got back on his feet and glared daggers at their tormentor.

"I'll give you one more chance. Give me that bag and I'll leave you three alone," the muscular guy with a bald head hissed.

"Never," Sasuke growled, keeping a tight grip on the blue bag.

"Then have it your way," the guy ran at the boy and dished out a sky uppercut to the boy harshly in the stomach.

"Sasuke!" the girl shrieked as the boy hit the ground hard; he coughed violently as his body twitched from the pain he was going through. The girl ran over to him with tears now running down her cheeks.

Obito decided to walk off before things got messy. He knew it was a matter of time for the kids to lose against the man.

"You're going to pay for that!" the blond yelled and quickly placed his hands together to form a certain hand seal, one that got Obito's attention.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Obito stared a bit in shock to see the boy create four solid clones around their tormentor. They all looked like the original one. Such a technique was only done by officials or powerful men. He couldn't believe a street brat pulled it off.

The clones let out battle cries as they lunged at the muscular man, but they were struck down easily in a matter of seconds. The kid was kind of talented, but was still weak.

"Naruto, stop!" the girl helped Sasuke sit up. "Let's just give him what he wants!"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief for even considering such an action.

"But Sakura, we worked too hard to just give it away," Naruto argued, annoyed.

"Damn it," Sasuke coughed out before he threw the bag to the man's feet. He knew they were no match for the tyrant. "There, take it, leave us be," he hissed as his hand clutched his stomach.

Their tormentor chuckled and picked up the bag with little satisfaction. He opened the bag and frowned at how little there was.

"It seems this won't be enough for the trouble you guys have caused me," he said pointing at a cut he had on his left cheek. "But maybe your blood on these walls will satisfy me."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened as the man placed his hands together to form a hand seal. Sasuke glared at him as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Run!" he screamed at his friends who were frozen with fear.

"Die!" the tyrant yelled, but then his body staggered back with a cough; he felt something had hit his back. Hard. He turned to see a lid from a trash can on the ground. His eyes flashed to the one responsible for the assault.

Obito walked out from the shadows.

"You're going to regret that," the man's hands turned into fists, fingers cracking in the process.

Obito said nothing. He simply stared down at the man with an emotionless face. He looked physically weaker than the bigger man, but even then he didn't falter.

Naruto took this chance to make a clone, which quickly kicked the back of the man's leg harshly. The guy let out a painful cry, losing his grip on the bag. Naruto dove in, catching the bag before jumping away.

The tyrant stumbled forward but regained his composure quickly and was about to run after the boy, but Obito appeared behind him and struck him by the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Naruto turned around, surprised at how Obito was able to beat the man so easily. His friends stared at Obito for a while in contemplative silence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man with suspicion.

"Wow!"

Obito slightly cringed at the loud, obnoxious voice. The kid ran up to him, eyes glittering with awe. The scarred man took a step back, feeling a bit uncomfortable by how his personal space was intruded. He also noticed how the boy had strange markings on his cheeks, ones that actually looked familiar...

"You're so strong," Naruto said astonishingly. "Thank you for saving us!

Obito frowned at the boy's words. He was about to deny the boy's claim, but was cut off with the boy's continuous outbursts.

"You're like a hero!" Naruto exclaimed, but then was quiet for a few seconds as his eyes widened as something crossed his mind.

He looked up at the man with a realization. "Like the hero that's going to save this world!"

Obito's mind went blank, and he stared at the boy with a stoic expression; and before the boy could go explain himself, Obito took off.

* * *

**Author's Post-Note:**

So yep, this is the chapter : o. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to Guest Reviews:**

**Anon: **Thank you for reviewing :D, I hope this remake is enjoyable : o

**Author's Pre-note:**

This chapter is short, but I feel it's good for the events that are taking place. I promise the next chapter will be longer :3

Thank you all who reviewed~

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"Didn't you say that, by helping you, it's like I'm saving the world?" a girl asked while she held the hand of a boy after she had bandaged it up._

_The boy who wore orange goggles couldn't help but nod with glassy eyes._

_"Yeah..." he tried his best to hold back the tears._

_"Now that I'm watching over you...You can't hide anything anymore," she said with a smile._

_"Yeah! Yeah!" the boy continued to nod._

_"Do your best Obito!" she raised a fist with enthusiasm. "Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world! It's a promise."_

Obito was silent and stared at the ceiling for a moment before grabbing the back of his head as there was a lingering soreness to it. He felt some sort of small bump that was painful to the touch… The man also felt so tired and had the urge to go back to sleep… but when he noticed he was in an unfamiliar dark room with many blankets scattered around him, he couldn't help but sit up with confusion. He took a moment to recall the last things he could remember.

It seemed he had saved three kids for no apparent reason from another man, and a strange kid had called him a hero and even chased him down when he ran through the city. The blond kid made many clones that were able to track him down easily, and even the other two kids hunted him down. He even hid inside dumpsters and underground tunnels, but the girl was too smart as she was able to guess where he would go. The last thing he remembered was how he had decided to use a certain power to perfectly hide from reality, but everything went black before he used the technique…

The man frowned, dismissing the whole thing as a dream. He must have been having hallucinations once again. He even imagined the Naruto kid having some kind of whiskers on his face… Yep, he was going crazy.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

Obito shielded his eyes from the sudden light that flashed into the room when the door was suddenly opened. His vision cleared up, and he stared a bit with an emotionless face to see the same blonde boy with whiskers standing in the doorway with a huge grin.

"He's not dead!" he called before walking over to the man. "Do us a favor and never scare us like that again," he demanded.

Obito frowned, he wasn't following the boy. He grabbed his head that was starting to hurt once again.

"How did I end up here…?" he asked in his dark tone that didn't seem to faze the boy. Instead, it made him more excited.

"Your voice is so awesome, sounds so mysterious!"

"Answer the question," Obito was running out of patience.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, giving a nervous smile.

"The idiot was trying to catch your attention, so he threw a baseball bat at your head," Sasuke walked into the room calmly.

Obito turned to the blond kid with stoic face.

"You hit me with a baseball bat...?"

Naruto brought his hands up defensively.

"It was an accident!"

"Couldn't you throw like a roll of newspaper or a cat instead?"

The boy blinked.

"Why would I throw a cat?"

"Why would you throw a baseball bat?!" Obito pressed on coldly.

"Well, it was the only thing that was around," Naruto tried to find the best excuse for his action, but by the serious look the man was giving him, he knew it wasn't good enough. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to strike down the banner you were hiding behind."

"His coordination is not the best," Sasuke commented simply.

"Move, Naruto," Sakura ordered as she walked into the room with a tray and kneeled before the man. There was an ice pack on the tray and a bowl of potato soup. She offered the soup to the man with a smile. "I made it myself."

Obito stared down at the food. His stomach twisted from hunger. Didn't he recently eat before saving the kids?

"You were out for almost a day," Sakura said, which shocked the man. How hard was that damn hit? "I watched over you most of the time." She placed the bowl in his hands.

Obito sighed as he sat cross-legged. He was hungry, and the scent was too good to ignore.

"I assume this is your place…?"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Naruto placed his arms behind his head proudly.

"Not really," Obito bluntly said as he began eating his food. He had to admit, the girl knew how to cook. It was better than eating the leftovers he would usually get from the dumpsters.

"How are you feeling now?" Sakura asked. She had placed the ice pack on the wound he got thanks to Naruto until it finally stopped swelling while he slept. She was concerned for the man, as he still looked exhausted.

"How did you get that scar on your face?" Naruto blurted out his curiosity before the man could answer the girl's question. The boy felt the scar had an intense story behind it; he had to know.

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"That is none of your business," he said in the coldest tone the boy had ever heard. The boy felt cold chills go up his spine, but that still didn't keep the boy's mouth closed.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one," Obito bluntly said.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Come on, tell us."

"I don't want to."

"Then we'll give you a name," Naruto decided as Obito dully stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of the soup.

"Naruto, stop annoying him," Sakura threw the tray at the boy's face, which made him fall back with a cry. "Let me check your head," Sakura said to the man as she was tending to his wound. He didn't stop her. The least they could do was give him some hospitality after saving them. She placed the ice pack on his head.

"Where're your parents?" Obito asked, as he was expecting at least an adult to barge into the room any second.

The kids fell silent. Sakura's hand lowered, avoiding eye contact while Sasuke looked away with teeth clenched, holding his conflicting emotions inside.

"We don't have parents," Naruto said silently as he was getting back to his feet. "But that's okay… we don't need them."

Obito could tell Sakura and Sasuke didn't share the same feelings as Naruto did. So it seemed they were orphans. He wondered if they were fending for themselves without a guardian.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course," Naruto grinned. "'Cause now we have you!"

Obito stared at the boy.

"What…?"

"You're our guardian angel sent from the heavens!"

Obito felt his eye twitch. That was his cue to leave now.

"Yeah… I think I left my water running at home…" he murmured as he was getting up.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked confusedly. "But you just woke up."

"Don't go," Naruto begged as he lunged at the man's leg. Obito slightly staggered back and tried to shove the boy off.

"Get off of me," Obito said, now irritated.

"But you can't just abandon us!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're our hero!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Naruto," Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest, giving the boy a serious look. "Just let him go. We don't need a weak, pathetic man like him."

Obito narrowed his eyes at the boy. Did he just call him weak and pathetic…?

"Must I remind you who saved you three?" he asked coldly, not liking how the boy insulted him.

"Oh, so you _did _save us?" Sasuke asked a bit smugly after seeing Obito let out a groan.

"That means you _are _a hero," Naruto laughed, jumping to his feet before turning to his friends. "I told you guys we found the hero of this world!"

"What are you talking about?" Obito didn't get a reply right away as he was dragged by Sakura and Naruto out of the room, taking him to another bedroom where there were many things he would consider junk. So many car pieces and broken computers were scattered everywhere. There was even a mannequin stripped naked in the middle of the room.

Naruto ran to a desk, pulling out something from a drawer before coming back to Obito excitedly. He brought up an orange swirl-pattern mask with one eyehole to see through.

"The one who will save the world!"

* * *

**Author's Post-note:**

What do you guys think of this chapter? I'll be working on the next one(maybe). I may work on the Twist of fate, but idk o.o...

**Please Review and Comment~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Pre-note:**

Yah, I had to publish this chapter XD. Well, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for it being short, I had to do this to continue the 'fun' for this story. For all those people who want the story to be serious, don't worry, it will take a serious turn :3

Thank you YAXON for being an awesome Beta reader

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Obito sat at the end of a coffee table in the living room, staring at the three kids that were across from him as they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The orange swirl-patterned mask was at the center of the table, facing up. The way it had one hole brought some unwanted memories to Obito...

He let out a sigh, sitting up as he rubbed the corner of his eyes, still feeling exhausted. He still believed he was in some sort of dream.

"So… you want to make me into what exactly…?" he tried to make sure he heard the kid right.

"Konoha needs a hero," Naruto said. "An awesome kick-ass superhero that will save the innocent and beat all the villains!"

Obito crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes shifting to the other kids. Sakura was looking down, hands on her knees, while Sasuke seemed bothered about what the boy was saying.

"There is too much suffering in the world, it has to be stopped."

"Naruto, I think I'm done with following your stupid ideas."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's words.

"But this guy is the one that the magical frog told me about that will save this city," he said persistently.

"Magical… frog…?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

"It's this imaginary giant frog Naruto dreams about," Sakura mumbled, kind of embarrassingly.

"He's not imaginary!" Naruto cried before he jumped to his feet. "And he told me a prophecy."

"What prophecy…?"

"He said a powerful man was going to save me and my friends one day, and he's destined to save the whole city from its dark days."

Obito took this slowly. Either the boy had a huge imagination, or he was crazy.

"He also said me and my friends had to guide him to his destiny."

"And you two believe him?" Obito asked the other two kids.

"Not at all," Sasuke said coldly. "I don't even know why I let him drag me into this."

Naruto glared at him.

"Well… he was right about the Third Hokage's Massacre…" Sakura hesitantly brought up.

The Hokage was the leader of Konoha, and they were elected by the people. Sadly, the last Hokage was killed by a notorious leader. Now the city was being run by a corrupt man… Not as a Hokage, but as a dictator. The man forced himself to take such a role.

"Don't you remember?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who looked away. "He said that a very pale man who steals faces will take down the leader that the people had their hopes in."

"Orochimaru…" Obito said calmly. "He's not just known to steal the faces of others, but their bodies, too."

"The magical frog told me about him," Naruto said. "He told me to warn the Third Hokage, but… it was too late…"

"That was just a coincidence." Sasuke grunted out. Obito mentally agreed.

"No, it wasn't," Naruto groaned before giving Obito a pleading look. "Please, you have to trust me."

"You want me to put on this mask, run around saving people like some kind of madman because a 'magical frog' said so?" he bluntly asked.

"Not a madman, but like a hero!"

Obito eyed him for a moment before he let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"Look, brat… I'm no hero, and it's obvious you have been injecting yourself with too much meth."

"Meth?" Naruto blinked.

"Once I leave this room, I'll pretend this whole thing never happened," Obito was getting to his feet. "And I would wisely suggest you stop looking for other strangers that you think you could turn into heroes unless you want to be killed. Understood?"

"You can't leave!" Naruto yelled as he climbed on the table and ran to him with the mask. "You have a destiny to follow!"

"Hasn't anyone told you that you're naive?" Obito asked coldly, swiping the mask from the boy's hands. "I could possibly be a serial killer for all you know."

"But you're not."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I know."

Obito rolled his eyes. The boy was seriously going to lead himself to his own death.

"Naruto, even if your made-up destiny shit is true, this man wouldn't even last a day against one of the gangs out there," Sasuke scoffed. "Just look at him, he's so pathetic-looking."

Sakura and Naruto looked at a frowning Obito, who was thinner than most men in the streets. The scar on his face did give him an intimidating look, but it just didn't compare to other criminals. He looked like he lived in a dumpster his whole life.

"It was just luck that he could take down the guy yesterday." Sasuke continued to judge the man's skills. "After all, it took just one hit on the head to be knocked out."

Obito's eyes narrowed at the boy. He had the urge to smack the kid on the back of the head, too. He was having enough with people underestimating him.

He looked down at the mask before flipping it to the other side.

"Why is there only one hole in this mask…?" he asked.

"It's to keep your identity a secret," Naruto elaborated. "It would make people think the one behind the mask has only one eye."

Obito had to admit the boy had great imagination, but he was still a nitwit. With only one eye hole in the mask, the person using it would have more blind spots than they would normally…

He was silent, looking at the kids. Naruto stared at him, full of hope; Sakura didn't seem certain of what she wanted, while Sasuke just gave him a look of disapproval.

Obito could simply say no and leave. He didn't have to do this. Why would he want to save the world? There was no hope for this city. There was a time when he wanted to change everyone's lives… but that was now all in the past… Then again, just sitting and observing the city was losing its taste, too… Maybe playing along with the kid's game could be interesting. It would just be something that would keep his mind occupied. The world would just rot either way, so why not just take the chance of playing an act?

He stared at the mask for a moment before placing it on his face.

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

"I swear, if anyone pulls anything, I will slice every single one of you into pieces!" A guy snapped inside a bank. His partner beside him appeared amused. Both had metal gauntlets on one of their hands that had sharp claws at the ends. They had wild brown hair that ended down their shoulder blades and wore messy grey clothes. Their dark eyes glared at everyone who was on the ground in fear as the two men were robbing a small local bank. They didn't seem to care if their identities were known. Well, in Konoha, criminals were not afraid of the cops possibly finding them later.

"Keep an eye on them, Meizu," one said to the other as he approached the desk where a young black-haired woman was hiding behind it.

"I want everyone's cell phones on the ground!" Meizu snapped as the citizens shakily slid their phones to the man's feet before he looked at his brother. "Hurry up, Gouzu."

"Come on, bitch, stop wasting my fucking time!" Gouzu crushed the desk with his metal gauntlet. The girl was quick and was able to pull out before getting hurt in the process. She made a run for the exit door, but was cut off by Meizu jumping in front of her, clutching her neck tightly.

"That was not a smart move," He hissed darkly, bringing the girl's face up to his own.

The girl glared at him before spitting right at his forehead. Meizu didn't pull away, but instead he gave the girl a dangerous, steady look as the spit slowly trailed down his nose. Before the girl could claw his face, he threw her across the room. She quickly got to her feet, ignoring how her left shoulder cracked when she hit the ground. Her eyes widened to see water rotate around Gouzu's hands, which were in a hand seal. The water slowly formed into multiple floating crescents.

"We warned you," he smirked darkly. **"Water Style: Water Crescent Jutsu!"**

The attack shot at the girl from different angles. She shut her eyes and before she could scream, the world seemed to spin around her.

Everything fell dead silent, and she guessed she was dead, but strangely she felt as if something warm was holding her…

Slowly, she opened her eyes in confusion to see what seemed to be a man holding her bridal style. Everyone in the bank, including the two brothers, stared at the strange looking man that had swooped in and saved the girl before she was slashed into pieces.

The guy had an orange spiral-patterned mask, wore a dark grey long sleeve shirt, with matching pants and a green scarf hanging around his neck. Metal plates were attached to his shoulders and alongside his legs.

The girl felt a warm sensation wash over her face as he let her down. He looked at her through the black hole of his mask in silence before taking a step forward to the thugs.

The girl took a few steps back, looking back to the spot where the other guy's power shot at. It was covered with many deep gashes. She figured the masked man was so fast to have been able to save her, and the way he stood between her and the men, she guessed he was going to stop them. She turned to the man with admiration.

"Who the hell are you!?" Meizu snapped at the masked man, who pointed to himself with his thumb.

"The name's Tobi!" he yelled out in a high-pitched voice before he jumped into a fighting stance, his arms spread out wildly. "And I'm your worst nightmare!"

* * *

**Author's Post-Note:**

Okay so I'm not updating this till I have updated a new chapter for the twist of fate and of Second Chances. Writing the Twist of Fate first before my birthday comes up.

**Please Review and Comment guys : O, I want to know if you guys are enjoying it o.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's AfterNote**

Sorry for not having a chapter out right away. My laptop that i use for writing died so i lost a lot of my fanfiction stuff x.x. I had to get my other (old) laptop from home to do a chapter x.x

thank you YAXON like always :3

I hope you guys enjoy it : o

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_"I'll do it," Obito said as he looked at the kids through the one eyehole that the mask had. Naruto and Sakura were surprised with his decision._

_Naruto couldn't help but throw his hands up as he cheered._

_"Awesome!"_

_"Wait a second," Sasuke got up annoyed. "You're not serious, are you?"_

_Obito pulled off the mask dully._

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_Sasuke didn't know how to reply to that, but he still couldn't believe someone would do what a child wanted after just meeting them. This whole thing didn't make sense. Now he didn't know who was missing a brain; Naruto for making up a magical frog being and asking Obito to become some sort of masked hero, or Obito for even going along with Naruto's plan. Or he himself for even following Naruto's game this whole time…_

_"But before I accept, I do have my some requests," Obito said as he sat on the coffee table._

_"I knew it," Sasuke grunted out. He should have known Obito wouldn't do what they said without some sort of deal from him._

_"Whatever you want," Naruto grinned with enthusiasm._

_"Well first, I need a place to stay."_

_"You can stay here with us!"_

_"Second, I want that girl of yours to cook me my food."_

_"I'm not his girl," Sakura said with annoyance._

_"Deal!" Naruto agreed without even asking for Sakura's consent._

_"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she bashed the boy's back with anger. The boy fell face flat on the floor before rolling on his back with a whine of pain. "You can't just make promises without our permission!" she shook a fist at him annoyed._

_"And we can't just trust him just like that," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. "After all…he's a stranger and like he said before, he could be a serial killer."_

_"Trust me, brat, if I was a serial killer, you three wouldn't be breathing at this moment," Obito said with dark amusement, which made Sakura fall silent and Sasuke glare._

_"So what's your name?" Naruto popped back up with curiosity. Obito noticed the boy was very optimistic unlike the other two._

_"Obito," The man simply answered._

_"Well, Obito, we need to get you an awesome name while you fight crime," Naruto jumped on the table before extending a fist to the man._

_"Yeah, sure," Obito said a bit uncaringly. He was only doing the hero gig because he had nothing better to do. "Whatever you say kid."_

_"Then what are we waiting here for?" Naruto said before turning to his friends. "Let's make him a cool costume!"_

_Sakura sighed while Sasuke rolled his eyes as he just crossed his arms on his chest and gave Naruto the cold shoulder. He wasn't going to do anything else for the boy. Sakura left to get the measurement tape while Naruto found a notepad and began sketching some ideas he had._

_"With your awesome kick-ass voice and a cool costume, you will surely have everyone cowering in fear!"_

* * *

"What the hell…?" Gouzu let out, a bit disturbed as he and his brother stared at the masked man, who looked very strange. Everyone in the room fell silent trying to make sure their minds weren't playing tricks on them. They could have sworn the newcomer that saved the girl a minute ago just spoke in such a…

"Why don't you two be a couple of good boys and leave these people alone," Tobi said, sounding like a child. The girl, who he saved, blinked at his tone of voice. "Do not make me use the evil eye on you!" he pointed to his right eye.

"Are we getting pranked?" Meizu turned to his brother who scoffed.

"I think he's just a retard who's fucking high as hell," Gouzu turned his back to the masked man so he could return to what he was doing.

"And you two are bullies!" Tobi said very loudly before placing a hand on his chest. "And I, Tobi, will make sure to put a stop to your evil ways!"

"Meizu, do me a favor and kill this man," Gouzu said bluntly to his brother. "He's giving me a headache."

"Because I am the masked hero of this city," Tobi said as he spread his hands wide. "The one who will-"

A canon of water cut Tobi off. He was sent through the glass window, shattering it into pieces before slamming into a moving vehicle. The driver stomped on the break with a scream, followed by Tobi's body falling to the ground like a rag doll. The driver's eyes were wide before she shakily looked at the bank to look in the direction that the man came from. People in the streets let out screams from the scene, backing away.

Everyone in the bank fell dead silent while Meizu looked out, noticing the masked man was not moving at all. He displayed a satisfied smirk.

"Come on!" Gouzu yelled to his brother as he grabbed the receptionist by her arm roughly just to throw her to the rest of the crowd. "Let's hurry before the cops decide to show up."

"_If _they have the balls to show up," Meizu laughed as he jumped to the door that would lead to the back room where he guessed the money was kept in. Before he had the chance to grab the door's knob, a tire struck him on the back harshly.

Gouzu's eyes widened to see his brother hit the ground hard.

"Meizu!" he screamed.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to steal?!" Tobi called from outside mockingly, hands on his hips. "It's not a very nice thing to do!"

"You stole my tire!" the driver, the same one that owned the car that Tobi was thrown at, yelled out in exasperation; he had ripped the tire from her car before throwing it at Meizu.

Gouzu ran to his brother, pulling the tire off of him and checked for a pulse from his neck. There was a slight beat, but it wasn't enough to stop the man from glaring at Tobi.

"Oops," Tobi mused. "I think I threw that wheel a bit too hard," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Gouzu screamed before shooting out of the bank, throwing a diving punch at the masked man. Tobi backflipped, thus avoiding the hit, and took off down the street, jumping on top of the cars that had stopped moving.

"Run for your lives!" Tobi yelled hysterically, arms flailing around as he ran. "There's a madman on the loose!"

People inside looked out with confusion to see a masked man jumping around on their cars. Some were about to yell at him irritatingly, but quickly pulled away as they saw Gouzu run between their cars with great speed.

He was going to turn to the corner to continue his chase, but he was smacked with a stop sign by Tobi. He staggered back, but quickly recovered to maneuver a couple of hand signs.

**"Water Style: Water Crescent Jutsu!"**

The crescents went flying at Tobi, who just threw the sign at the attack before jumping out of the way as the attack sliced a parked car into multiple pieces. People in the streets quickly ran from the two as they didn't want to be caught up in the fight.

Gouzu and Tobi stood across the street from each other, all traffic stopped. Many drivers honked their horns because of the disturbance.

Tobi eyed Gouzu before he brought a hand up above his head, forming the letter L with his thumb and index fingers.

"Loser…" Tobi slured with amusement..

Gouzu's eye twitched with annoyance before running at him, his claws extended an inch longer.

"Up, up and away!" Tobi yelled as he concentrated a lot of chakra to the bottom of his feet before he made a huge jump, landing on the glass building's surface before running to the top. Gouzu lunged to the same building.

People in the buildings stopped what they were doing and looked at the huge windows to see Gouzu running after Tobi. Gouzu increased his speed, shooting out a chain from his gauntlet that wrapped around Tobi's right ankle. Tobi gasped, but kept himself from being pulled as he used inhuman strength to yank Gouzu off his feet, swinging him on the building's surface, around him.

"Round and round you go!" Tobi laughed.

Gouzu released the chain from his gauntlet once he was thrown over. He caught himself on the glass building's surface and glared down at Tobi, who stared at him through his one eye hole.

"I'm going to shove that mask of yours up that little asshole of yours," Gouzu snapped.

"Eww…"

"And then after that, I'll cut off your head and keep it as a trophy!"

"You're really weird…" Tobi mused as he pulled the chain that was around his ankle off. He heard sirens cry out in the streets under them, which made both men look down. Gouzu cursed under his breath as he could see a couple of police cars trying to move around the frozen traffic. He decided to end the brawl with the pest quickly to avoid the cops, but was silent to see Tobi was nowhere to be seen.

_"_**Pantsing Jutsu!"** Tobi pulled down Gouzu's pants from behind. Gouzu was shocked and was going to pull them back up, but gasped as he was kicked off the building. Tobi whipped the chains around both Gouzu's ankles before jumping off the building with a screaming Gouzu.

* * *

"Hurry Kakashi!" A cop, with a bowl haircut yelled as he was running through the streets with his partner after ditching their car. His partner had grey messy hair and wore a black mask that covered most of his face except for his eyes, one of which was men stopped next to the bank and were silent as they noticed Meizu tied to a pole, and his brother hung from a traffic light upside down with his pants gone, and he was tied up, too. A sock was used to muffle his mouth, and all he could do was struggle.

"No one will be terrorized by the Demon Brothers anymore!" Tobi threw his hands up, holding Gouzu's pants with glee as he stood on the same traffic light that Gouzu was dangling from. A big crowd of people was around, clapping and cheering.

"What is this?" Kakashi's partner blinked to see the masked man give everyone a peace sign.

Kakashi had a feeling the masked man had something to do with the Demon Brothers' capture. He saw his partner about to run to the crowd, but he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait, Guy," he said as he wanted to observe the strange man that was letting people take pictures of him as he threw the pants into the crowd.

"I have something to say to all those jerks out there that think that they can bully everyone in this city!" he placed his hands on his hips as people were recording his announcement. "My name is Tobi, and I will make sure all of you jerks are taken down!" he punched the air with might.

People cheered and applauded more before Tobi vanished after crushing a ball of smoke in his hand.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and walked into the crowd while other cops arrived at the scene.

"Did he really catch these guys?" Guy said with amazement as he watched the dangling Gouzu.

"It seems like he did," A cop with a cigarette in his mouth said calmly while his partner, a female cop, was forcing the crowd to scatter away.

"He's like a hero!" Guy said with excitement.

"He's a vigilante," Kakashi corrected his partner with a hint of disapproval. "And I have a feeling Danzo is not going to like this…"

* * *

**Author's AfterNote:**

So for all those who read the twist of fate and second chances, I'll return working on those after Wednesday ( i have a japanese presentation to do on that day and I have to memorize a lot of things and prepare a powerpoint tomorrow o.-) And unfortunately i have to start all over again with my chapter of the twist of fate cause well... i lost my progress with my dead laptop x.x

Anyways, what do you guys think of this chapter? **Please comment and Review : o**


End file.
